


Eisige Weihnachten

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Stranded
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: John und Rodney verbringen Weihnachten nicht ganz da, wo sie eigentlich wollten





	Eisige Weihnachten

Kurz vor Weihnachten musste Rodney ein paar technische Kleinigkeiten auf Sorouna kaufen, die er noch vor Eintreffen der Daedalus dringend für einige Reparaturen brauchte. Sorouna verfügte in der Pegasusgalaxie über den – nach Rodneys Ansicht völlig übertriebenen – Ruf eines Paradieses für Ingenieure und Hobbybastler. John hatte angeboten, Rodney zu begleiten und den Jumper zu fliegen. Außerdem entgingen sie beide so dem von Elizabeth angeordneten Baumschmücken, Halle dekorieren, Großreinemachen und was sonst noch auf dem Vorweihnachtsplan stand. 

Etliche Leute auf Atlantis hatten die Gelegenheit genutzt, John noch ein paar Einkauflisten mitzugeben, denn natürlich gab es noch ein paar Last-Minute-Wünsche. Und Sorouna bot nicht nur Elektronik-Kram, sondern ein reiches Sortiment an Nützlichem und Unnützen. Johns Listen waren im Endeffekt so umfangreich gewesen, dass er mit seinen Einkäufen nicht fertig geworden war, während Rodney in mehreren Elektronikgeschäften um den besten Preis gefeilscht hatte. Deshalb musste Rodney ihn für die letzten Einkäufe begleiten. 

„Es kann doch nicht meine Aufgabe sein, für andere Leute den Santa Claus zu spielen!“, regte sich Rodney auf, als John ihn in einen Laden schleppte, in dem es Kuchen gab. Besonders die Früchtekuchen schienen sehr beliebt zu denn, denn John musste nicht weniger als elf Stück davon mitbringen. 

„Rodney, entspann dich, denk daran, dass das deine gute Tat nicht nur für heute, sondern für den ganzen Monat Dezember ist.“ John grinste ihn halb spöttisch, halb mitleidig an. 

„Ich brauche keine rückwirkenden guten Taten.“ Hochmütig reckte Rodney das Kinn. „Ich habe so vielen Leuten in letzter Zeit den Hintern gerettet, das sollte noch bis ins nächste Jahr rein reichen.“ 

„Da hast du Recht, die letzten Monate waren nicht einfach“, gestand ihm John zu. „Umso mehr ein Grund, dass die Leute sich jetzt ein Auszeit mit ein paar netten Sachen gönnen.“ Und schon marschierte er in das nächste Geschäft, Rodney im Schlepptau. Hier gab es Würste, Schinken, Pasteten – alles, was man aus den Zwei-, Vier- und Sechsbeinern der Pegasus-Galaxie herstellen konnte. 

„Weißt du eigentlich welche Verschwendung meiner wertvollen Arbeitszeit das ist, wenn ich jetzt hier den Botenjungen spiele?“, schimpfte Rodney. 

„Ja, Rodney“, erwiderte John, aber Rodney hatte den Verdacht, dass John ihm gar nicht zugehört hatte, denn er las schon die ersten Sachen von seiner Liste vor. 

 

„Es riecht eigentlich ganz appetitlich hier“, sagte Rodney nach einem Moment widerstrebend und leckte sich dazu die Lippen. 

„Sehr appetitlich“, stimmte John zu. Er kaufte noch ein Stück Fleischwurst, das er Rodney vor der Tür mit einer der Einkauftüten in die Hand drückte. „Da, bitte sehr, fürs Tragen.“ 

„Hey, was bin ich? Vier? Damit man mir im Laden eine Scheibe Wurst über die Theke reicht?“, beschwerte sich Rodney, schnupperte aber trotz des Protestes an der Wurst und biss im nächsten Moment hinein. „Schmeckt“, verkündete er mit vollen Backen kauend. 

„Dann bin ich ja zufrieden. Einen Laden haben wir noch.“ 

Und so fand sich Rodney ein paar Minuten später in einer Bäckerei wieder. „Warum kaufen die Leute Brote als Geschenk?“ Er wäre ganz sicher nicht erfreut, wenn man ihm etwas schenken würde, das es kostenlos in der Kantine von Atlantis gab! 

„Jemandem, der von Flugzeugmenüs begeistert ist, kann ich den Unterschied zwischen Brot und Brot nur schwer erklären“, grinste John und drückte Rodney noch eine schwere Tüte in die Hand. „Keine Beschwerden, wir sind gleich im Jumper zurück“, kam John jedem Protest zuvor. 

Diese Aussage stimmte sogar, sie näherten sich schon der Wiese am Rande des Ortes, auf der sie den Jumper geparkt hatten. Als Rodney mit John den Jumper betrat, sah er, dass sich darin bereits Kisten um Kisten stapelten und Dutzende von Tüten auf dem Boden und den Seitenbänken standen. Wein, Bier, Kaffee, Süßigkeiten – John hatte während seines Einkaufs ja mächtig zugeschlagen! „Das hast du schon alles hergetragen?“, fragte Rodney entgeistert, als er an die elende Schlepperei dachte. 

„Das habe ich alles in zwei Geschäften bekommen und die haben glücklicherweise bis an die Jumpertür geliefert“, erklärte John. 

„Wie kann man nur so verfressen sein“, meinte Rodney kopfschüttelnd, als er auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz nahm. Johns seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck ignorierte er geflissentlich. Er wusste genau, dass ihn manche Leute als gefräßig einschätzten, aber die verkannten die Lage völlig. Jeder, der nicht ganz dusselig war, wusste, dass Geistesarbeit die meisten Kalorien verbrauchte. Und wer leistete die meiste Geistesarbeit? Genau. Er! So bestand also ein großer Unterschied zwischen dieser … Völlerei um ihn herum und ihm. Wobei, die Schokotörtchen, die dort auf der Tüte abgebildet waren, die sahen nicht schlecht aus. Er musste sich merken, an wen die gingen, dann würde er einfach eins schnorren gehen. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Der Rückflug verlief problemlos, bis sie in einen Elektronensturm gerieten, der mit rasender Geschwindigkeit urplötzlich hinter einem Mond aufwirbelte. Es knackte laut und summte statisch in den Computern. Sehr ungesunde Geräusche. Auf dem Hauptdisplay sahen sie die schematische Darstellung der Katastrophe, die auf sie zuraste. Züngelnd, wabernd, in immer größer werdenden Spiralen, wurde der Elektronensturm von der Masse des Mondes abgelenkt und mit einem Geräusch, als wären sie mitten in einen Hagelschauer geraten, wurden sie noch gerade so eben von seinen Ausläufern erfasst, trotz Johns gewagten Ausweichmanövern. 

„Verdammt! Wir verlieren rasant an Geschwindigkeit!“, rief John und versuchte, den Jumper auf Kurs zu halten. 

Rodney tippte hektisch auf dem Display herum. „Ich bekomme lauter widersprüchliche Anzeigen! Verflucht, wir geraten ins Trudeln, ich versuche uns zu stabilisieren.“ Vor dem großen Frontfenster wirbelten die Sterne umher, Rodney konnte keine Fixpunkte ausmachen, da sich der Jumper in allen Richtungen ständig um die eigene Achse drehte. Sein Magen teilte ihm mit, dass er von diesem Flugstil nicht so ganz begeistert war. 

Aus dem Augenwinkel bekam er mit, wie angestrengt John versuchte, den Jumper unter Kontrolle zu bringen, die Augen zusammengekniffen und die Finger verkrampft. „Wir sind vom Kurs abgekommen“, meinte John ein paar Minuten später, als es sich nicht mehr ganz so wie in einem Kettenkarussell anfühlte. Die Schlingerbewegungen bestanden noch, aber sie waren deutlich langsamer geworden. 

„Scheiße. Auch das noch.“ Rodney schlug die Abdeckung, die er gerade erst abgeschraubt hatte, wieder zu. „Wir müssen irgendwo landen und alle elektronischen Geräte abschalten, sonst kann ich das nicht reparieren.“ 

„Ich habe kaum Gewalt über den Jumper, such uns einen Landeplatz, der nicht zu weit weg ist“, sagte John betont um Ruhe bemüht. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und starrte auf die Anzeigen, seine Finger glitten viel hektischer und angespannter über der Steuereinheit als Rodney das von ihm gewohnt war. Weit von Johns sonstiger Leichtigkeit entfernt, um die Rodney ihn immer beneidete. 

Rodney hatte bereits mit der Suche begonnen und dirigierte John etwas später zu einem Eis-Felsen-Planeten, der über eine Atmosphäre verfügte, in der Menschen überleben konnten, auch wenn die Temperaturen nicht gerade Badeurlaub versprachen. 

Der Eintritt in die Atmosphäre strapazierte die Schilde gewaltig, aber sie hielten. Mit einem kräftigen Holpern, auch wenn er behauptete sanft wie eine Feder auf einem Kuchenstück gelandet zu sein, setzte John den Jumper auf einer weiten, weißen Hochebene auf. Es knirschte und knackte, als der Jumper über das Eis glitt, aber er kam kurz vor der nächsten Felswand zum Stehen und das war alles, was Rodney in dem Augenblick wirklich interessierte. 

„Puh“. Er ließ für einen Moment den Kopf in die Hände sinken. „Das war verflucht knapp!“

„Maßarbeit“, meinte John, aber mit einem Unterton, der verriet, dass er sich bis gerade auch nicht sicher gewesen war, ob sie noch zum Halten kommen würden oder nicht. 

„Okay, legen wir los, ich will hier nicht länger als nötig herumsitzen“, trieb Rodney sie beide zur Arbeit an. „Ich schaue mir den Antrieb an und du kannst ja mal herausfinden, ob hier jemand wohnt, der uns gefährlich werden kann. Ich habe beim Überflug über den Planeten nichts gesehen, was wie eine Siedlung aussieht. Du etwa?“ 

„Meine Aufmerksamkeit war ein klein wenig auf den Landeprozess konzentriert.“ John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber ich werde mich mal umsehen.“ 

„Tu das.“ Rodney winkte John mit einer Hand davon und machte sich umgehend daran, den Hauptcomputer auseinander zu nehmen. 

„Ich habe keine Lebenszeichen gefunden, die größer als ein Hund sind“, meinte John nach einer Weile. „Was nicht heißen soll, dass das intelligente Leben hier nicht Hundegröße haben kann. Aber nichts davon ist in unserer unmittelbaren Umgebung. Und wie geht es bei dir voran?“ John steckte seinen Kopf neben Rodney unter die Konsole. 

„Hier ist Etliches durchgeschmort“, seufzte Rodney. „Also, heute Abend starten wir nicht mehr. Ich habe mich jetzt erst einmal auf die Reparatur des Notsignals konzentriert und wir sollten bald eins absetzen können.“ 

„Gut.“ John nickte. „Die werden uns sicher schon vermissen und Suchtrupps losschicken.“

„Hier, halt mal das Kabel an dieser Stelle fest und ich versuche die beiden zu verbinden“, ordnete Rodney an. Das Schöne mit Sheppard war, dass er in solchen Dingen meist tat, was ihm aufgetragen wurde, dachte Rodney als John das Ende des Kabels ergriff, welches Rodney ihm anreichte. Dann brauchte Rodney noch eine Zange und etwas Band zum Abisolieren und John war sich nicht zu schade, ihm diese Gegenstände anzureichen. Da spurte er fast besser als einige seiner Wissenschaftler. 

„Okay, du kannst jetzt versuchen einen Notruf abzusetzen“, meinte Rodney nach einer weiteren viertel Stunde. 

John tat es und sie hofften, dass das verschlüsselte Signal, schließlich wollten sie keinen Besuch von einem Wraith-Dart, stark genug war. Dann machte sich Rodney an die Reparatur des Hauptrechners. 

Irgendwann einmal kam John mit zwei Scheiben Brot, Schinken, Wurst und einem heißem Kaffee vorbei und ohne richtig darauf zu achten was er aß, stopfte Rodney alles in sich hinein. 

„Bitte sehr, gerne geschehen“, meinte John, als er den leeren Becher wieder abholen kam. 

„Ja, ja“, sagte Rodney abgelenkt, denn er versuchte gerade, den ausgebrannten Kristall vorsichtig zu entfernen. 

Eine Weile ließ Sheppard ihn in Ruhe arbeiten, dann meinte er plötzlich direkt neben seinem Ohr: „Zeit ins Bett zu gehen.“ 

„Was? Ich habe doch gerade erst ange…“ 

„Rodney, du arbeitest jetzt seit sechs Stunden ununterbrochen. Es ist weit nach Mitternacht auf Atlantis und in der letzten halbe Stunde bist du zwei Mal fast eingeschlafen.“ Johns Ton war kompromisslos.

„Ich bin nicht…“ 

„Bist du. Ich habe es gefilmt, falls du mir nichts glaubst.“ 

„Hey!“ Rodney funkelte Sheppard empört an. Aber dann fiel ihm nichts ein, was er zu seiner Verteidigung vorbringen könnte, falls Sheppard wirklich einen Videobeweis präsentierte.

Er ließ sich zu einer der beiden Seitenbänke führen, von denen John die Päckchen und Tüten abgeräumt hatte. Die Bänke konnte man zu einer Liegefläche ausziehen und es war ihm in diesem Moment ganz egal, dass das weit von seiner hochwertigen Matratze entfernt war. Er sank müde darauf nieder und schaffte es gerade noch, seine Stiefel abzustreifen. John reichte ihm eine warme Decke und schob ihm etwas Weiches unter den Kopf, und noch ehe er fragen konnte, wo John das plötzlich alles her hatte, war er schon eingeschlafen. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er von dem Duft von frischem Kaffee geweckt und der Zimmerservice brachte ihm tatsächlich ein Frühstück ans Bett. Rodney öffnete beide Augen und als er John erblickte, wurde ihm wieder schlagartig klar, wo sie waren und dass das kein Ferienhotel war, wie er für einen Moment im Halbschlaf gedacht hatte. Immerhin waren der Kaffee und das Frühstück real, das hatte er sich nicht eingebildet, und er setzte sich aufrecht hin, um den ersten Schluck zu schlürfen. 

John setzte sich neben ihn. „Wir haben zurzeit minus zehn Grad draußen, aber die Sonne kommt schon herum, und ich bin sicher, dass es im Laufe des Tages wärmer wird. Wenn wir den Schnee schmelzen, haben wir genügend zu trinken. Ausreichend zu essen für etliche Tage haben wir auch“, fasste er ihre Situation zusammen. „Mit der Energie sollten wir allerdings etwas haushalten, vor allem, wenn wir mehr als einen Startversuch durchführen müssen. Wir sind da auf dreiundfünfzig Prozent runter“, fügte John hinzu und biss dazu herzhaft in ein großes Stück Früchtekuchen.

Früchtekuchen? „Isst du da etwa gerade eins der Weihnachtsgeschenke?“, fragte Rodney entrüstet. 

„Yep, genau wie du“, meinte John, zeigte auf das Brot, das Rodney in der Hand hielt, dann biss er noch einmal herzhaft vom Kuchen ab. 

„Oh.“ Aber okay, er hatte ja schließlich auch einen Teil davon zum Jumper geschleppt, da hatte er dann wohl Anrecht auf einen angemessen Prozentsatz. Rodney grinste. Er mochte Sheppards pragmatische Denkweise! „Gut, dass du so viele Sachen auf deinen Listen stehen hattest.“ Er reckte seinen Daumen in die Höhe. 

„Genau! Da hat sich die Schlepperei rückwirkend wenigstens gelohnt“, bestätigte John und stieß mit seinem Knie einmal kurz gegen Rodneys. 

„Ja, ja. Du kannst ruhig lästern, wenn ich dafür einen vollen Magen habe, verkrafte ich das.“ Als kein Krümel mehr übrig war, sprang Rodney auf und rieb die Hände gegeneinander. „Dann wollen wir mal sehen, dass wir hier wegkommen, ehe wir alle Geschenke aufgegessen haben.“ 

Das erwies sich als recht frommer Wunsch, denn als John ihm zu Mittag Brot, Wurst und Käse servierte, saß er in einem Haufen voller Einzelteile und versuchte gerade eine Überbrückung für eine Überbrückung zu basteln. Es wurde Nachmittag, und es wurde draußen dunkel, und der Jumper war immer noch nicht startklar. John war mehrmals vorbei gekommen, hatte mit ihm beraten, was zu tun war, hatte auch ein paar Ideen eingebracht, aber wichtige Kristalle konnte man nun einmal nicht durch Kaugummi und Büroklammern ersetzen. 

„Komm zum Abendessen, Rodney.“ 

Rodney schaute vom Boden, wo er hockte, auf. „Ist es schon wieder Zeit fürs Abendessen?“ 

„Ja. Wir werden wohl noch eine Nacht hierbleiben müssen.“ 

Rodney ergriff Johns ausgestreckte Hand und ließ sich zum Stehen hochziehen. Er seufzte. „Wir werden wohl noch länger als eine Nacht hier verbringen. Ich sage es nur ungern, aber ich kann den Jumper nicht wieder zum Fliegen bringen. Nicht mit den Materialien, die mir zu Verfügung stehen. Ich werde die Zeit nach dem Essen dazu verwenden, unser Notruf-Signal noch weiter zu verstärken. Jetzt habe ich erst einmal ein wenig Energie umgeleitet, mal sehen, ob das schon etwas bringt. Dann müssen wir hoffen, dass Atlantis uns findet. Ich meine, die werden sich ja bestimmt schon auf die Suche nach uns gemacht haben.“ 

„Bestimmt. Wie ich Lorne kenne, sitzt der schon in einem Jumper und versucht unsere Flugroute zu rekonstruieren“, bestätigte John. „Jetzt komm erst einmal etwas essen.“ 

„Nach draußen?“, fragte Rodney alarmiert, als John tatsächlich ihr Gefährt, das doch wenigstens etwas Schutz gegen die Natur da draußen bot, verlassen wollte. 

„Dank unseres Energiesparmodus ist es hier drinnen nur unwesentlich wärmer als draußen“, versicherte ihm John. „Und draußen habe ich ein Feuer gemacht.“ 

„Wenn du meinst.“ Rodney setzte seine Mütze auf, zog seine Handschuhe an und begleitete John. Tatsächlich hatte der vor dem Jumper ein schönes, großes Feuer gemacht und ein paar Kisten aufgestellt, so dass sie sich ganz nah dran setzen und wärmen konnten. Rodney entdeckte einen großen Stapel voller Äste und Hölzer, die John offensichtlich im Laufe des Tages gesammelt hatte. Damit konnten sie das Feuer noch eine Weile am Brennen halten.

Aber das Beste war, dass John ihm jetzt eine heiße Käsesuppe servierte, die ganz köstliche Fäden zog, wenn er sein Brot hineintauchte. Dazu gab es einen Becher mit heißem Tee, der mit einem Hauch bareelischem Nusslikör versetzt war und warm und weich Rodneys Kehle hinunter floss. 

Als Rodney gesättigt war, schaute er sich zum ersten Mal bewusst um. Bisher war er immer nur ein paar Meter aus dem Jumper gesprintet, zum nächsten Baum, um sich zu erleichtern und war in genau denselben Fußspuren wieder zurückgesprintet. Er hatte noch keine Augen für die Umgebung gehabt. 

Über Nacht schien es geschneit zu haben, denn auf den Bäumen und auf dem Jumper lag eine ordentliche Schneeschicht. Um den Jumper herum hatte John den Schnee platt getreten, so dass sie gut zu ihrem Lagerfeuer kamen. Der Schein des Feuers ließ den Schnee rötlich schimmern, ansonsten war die Welt hier weiß, schwarz und dunkelblau. 

Rodney schaute nach oben und der fast wolkenlose Himmel ließ tausende und abertausende funkelnder Sterne sehen. Fast hätte man sich auf der Erde wähnen können, wären da nicht die beiden großen Monde gewesen, die diesen Planeten umkreisten und deutlich sichtbar am Himmel standen. Es war absolut ruhig und großartig. Und einsam. Rodney war froh, dass er nicht alleine hier gestrandet war. 

Was ihn zu ihrem Problem zurück brachte. „Ich sollte wieder …“ 

„Gönn dir noch ein paar Minuten Pause. Bis das Feuer heruntergebrannt ist, dann gehen wir wieder hinein.“ John schenkte ihm etwas Tee nach. „Wir senden doch bereits ein Signal. Für die weitere Verstärkung des Signals spielt eine viertel Stunde doch keine Rolle.“ 

Rodney wollte protestieren, doch dann ging ihm auf, dass John Recht hatte. Sie saßen zwar mal wieder in der Patsche, aber dieses Mal waren von ihm keine Entscheidungen innerhalb von Sekunden gefragt. Hier drohte keine Stadt im feindlichen Feuer zu verbrennen, wenn er fünfzehn Minuten wartete, ehe er sich wieder an die Arbeit machte. Hier standen keinen Menschenleben auf dem Spiel, wenn er erst noch seinen Tee austrank. Das hier war keine der üblichen Handle-sofort-richtig-oder-stirb-Situationen. Rodney atmete tief durch und trank langsam einen Schluck. Er lehnte seine Schulter gegen Johns. „Das ist verdammt ungewohnt, so viel Zeit zu haben.“ 

„Aber zur Abwechslung doch auch mal ganz schön, oder?“ 

„Ja.“ Rodney war zwar normalerweise ein Mann von vielen Worten, aber was sollte er noch hinzufügen? Es war angenehm, hier zu sitzen. Sich am Feuer zu wärmen, Tee zu trinken und vor allem, in Johns Gesellschaft zu sein. Er schaute John an. John, der ihn schon seit zwei Tagen umsorgte, damit er arbeiten konnte. John, der ihm Frühstück ans Bett brachte und der ihm Essen kochte. John, der sich kein einziges Mal beschwert hatte, obwohl er noch nicht ein einziges Mal ‚danke’ gesagt hatte. 

„Überschlag dich nicht in deinem Enthusiasmus“, lachte John. „Ich weiß, dass du gerne bis zum Umfallen arbeitest, aber…“ 

„Ich mag das hier“, unterbrach Rodney ihn und es klang fast ein wenig überrascht, als er es laut sagte. „Ich … danke für alles“, fügte er noch schnell hinzu, ehe er es wieder vergaß oder als selbstverständlich ansah. 

„Was?“ John schaute ihn überrascht an. 

Rodney rempelte John an. „Hey! Tu nicht so, als würde ich nie ‚danke’ sagen. Ich habe schon mitbekommen, dass du hier alles managst… und so … Ich meine, dafür mache ich ja auch alles, damit diese Blechkiste wieder fliegt, nicht war?“ 

„Ja, Rodney, machst du.“ Um Johns Augen bildeten sich Lachfältchen und Rodney hatte den Eindruck, dass John gerade eine Erwiderung runterschluckte, die über diese vier Worte hinausging. Um seine Mundwinkel zuckte es und er sah gefährlich danach aus, als würde er gleich in Lachen ausbrechen. 

„Du machst dich über mich lustig!“ Rodney stupste John stärker an, so dass der auf der wackeligen Holzkiste das Gleichgewicht verlor und seitwärts in den Schnee fiel. Da John sich reflexartig an Rodneys Ärmel festgehalten halte, fiel er hinter her und landete genau auf John. 

Warum beschwerte sich John jetzt nicht? Rodney hätte sofort gemeckert, wenn ihm der Schnee in den Kragen gerutscht wäre. Aber John sah eigentlich sehr zufrieden und glücklich aus. Und wenn er John so ansah, wie der Idiot da selig grinsend im Schnee lag, statt sich zu beschweren, da machte ihn das auch irgendwie ein bisschen glücklich. Fast so, als ob Glücklichsein ansteckend wäre, was natürlich Quatsch war. 

„Idiot“, flüsterte Rodney und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken presste er seine Lippen auf Johns. 

Das war nett. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Warme, weiche Lippen trafen auf warme Lippen. Nett. Rodney wusste auch nicht, ob er jetzt irgendetwas Weltbewegendes erwartet hatte, denn eigentlich war dieser Kuss ja schon lange überfällig gewesen, so oft wie er ihn sich schon ausgemalt hatte. Aber nie, während sie dabei beide im Schnee lagen und vielleicht dämpfte das ein wenig Johns Begeisterung und sie müssten…

Gerade als Rodneys Gedanken begannen hektisch zu werden, schlang John seine Arme um Rodney, hielt ihn fest, glitt mit einer kalten Hand unter Rodneys Anorak. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wollte sich Rodney beschweren, aber dann – wow, begann sein Körper zu kribbeln, und Johns Lippen fühlten sich plötzlich absolut fantastisch unter seinen an und es war auch ganz egal, dass sie jetzt dazu beide im Schnee lagen, denn John küsste ihn. Küsste ihn gierig und fordernd und glitt mit seinen Händen an seinem Körper auf und ab, hektisch und so, als könne er kaum erwarten, mehr von Rodney zu spüren. 

Rodney stellte fest, dass es ihm ganz genauso ging. Ein Steinchen fügte sich nahtlos zum anderen und John war nicht nur der beste Freund, den er hatte, der perfekte Mensch, um auf einem Eisplaneten notzulanden, John war auch die Person, die seinen Körper zum Glühen bringen konnte. Rodney stöhnte laut in den nächsten Kuss hinein und versuchte den Reißverschluss an Johns Anorak aufzuziehen. 

Doch bevor ihm das gelang, fing John seine Finger ein, und zwischen zwei Küssen fragte er: „Sollen wir das nicht lieber in den Jumper verlagern?“ 

„Oh…, Gott…., ja.“ Rodney brauchte auch zwei Küsse um zu antworten.

„Du musst als erster aufstehen“, flüsterte John in sein Ohr, das er anschließend küsste und dann zwischen seine Lippen nahm. 

Oh, Wahnsinn! Rodney erschauderte. Er hatte ‚Erschaudern’ nie mit ‚wohlig’ in Verbindung gebracht, aber das war das einzige Wort, das jetzt zu passen schien. Das sanfte Knabbern hatte direkte Nervenbahnverbindungen in diverse andere Regionen seines Körpers aktiviert und es war eindeutig sexuelles Verlangen, das ihn jetzt durchflutete. Überflutete. Aufstehen, die Wärme von Johns Körper aufgeben, war jetzt das Letzte, was Rodney wollte. Unbewusst rieb er seine erwachende Erektion gegen Johns Körper und hörte dann an Johns lautem Aufstöhnen, dass er nicht der einzige war, dem es so ging. 

Aber irgendwie schien John, anders als er, noch eine intakte Gehirnzelle zu haben, denn er drehte Rodney nach unten und sich nach oben und als Rodney sich beschweren wollte, erhob er sich mit einem letzten Kuss auf Rodneys Wange und zog dann an Rodneys Armen, um ihn ebenfalls zum Aufstehen zu bewegen. 

Richtig, sie wollten in den Jumper gehen, um das hier fortzusetzen. Rodney konnte gar nicht schnell genug auf die Beine kommen. Glücklicherweise waren es nur wenige Schritte bis zum Jumper und John verkürzte den Wartezeit, indem er Rodney gleich im Frachtraum gegen die Wand drückte und erneut küsste. 

Als Rodney kurz Luft holen musste, packte er John am Ärmel und zog ihn weiter in den Bereich, den sie am Abend zuvor als Schlafbereich hergerichtet hatte. Erst jetzt sah er, dass John für sich nur eine von den silbernen Notfalldecken zurecht gelegt hatte, während er ihm die superwarme und kuschelige Wolldecke gegeben hatte. 

„Mein Bett“, entschied er daher. Bett war jetzt etwas übertrieben, aber da die Betten auf Atlantis auch nicht viel größer waren, wollte er jetzt mal nicht allzu pingelig sein. 

Plötzlich fiel sein Blick auf in den vorderen Cockpitteil und da er gerade an Atlantis dachte, musste er auch an ihr Notrufsignal denken. Ob die Modifikationen schon etwas gebracht hatten? Er drehte seinen Kopf entschieden zurück. Nein, er würde jetzt nicht nachsehen gehen, denn John war gerade dabei, seinen Anorak auszuziehen. Allerdings… er versuchte aus den Augenwinkeln einen Blick auf den Bildschirm zu erhaschen. 

„Rodney! Verdammt noch mal! Dann geh doch noch schnell kontrollieren, ob sich was getan hat. Aber nicht länger als fünf Minuten. Abgemacht? Ich wärme schon mal das Bett.“ John Stimme klang bei den letzten Worten absolut dunkel, verführerisch und sexy und Rodney war wirklich im Zweifel ob er nun den Sex oder die Wissenschaft wählen sollte. Andererseits hatte ihm John fünf Minuten geschenkt, obwohl er bestimmt genauso ungeduldig war wie er. Rodney war begeistert, wie gut John ihn verstand und rannte ins Cockpit. Drei Minuten später war er wieder zurück. 

John saß auf seinem Bett und zog gerade seine Stiefel aus. Er schaute erstaunt auf. „Himmel, du scheinst motiviert zu sein“, grinste er. 

„Bin ich“, sagte Rodney und zog seine Jacke aus. „Und jetzt kommt das Beste: Atlantis hat unser Signal empfangen. Sie sind auf dem Weg hierher und werden in circa achtundvierzig Stunden eintreffen. Das heißt, wir haben noch zwei Tage – in denen wir sogar die Heizung anmachen können, was ich auch gleich getan habe. Zwei Tage in denen wir nichts tun können, außer warten.“ 

„Und nichts tun können ist eine gute Nachricht?“, fragte John mit einem wundervollen Lachen und zog dabei die Brauen in einer Weise nach oben, die wohl verführerisch wirken sollte, aber eigentlich nur einfältig aussah. 

Das war Rodney aber vollkommen egal, denn John fummelte dazu an dem Gürtel seiner Hose und Rodney konnte sowieso an nichts anderes mehr denken, als dass er John gleich in seinem Bett haben würde. Zweiundvierzig Stunden, abzüglich der Stunden für essen, wenn er es geschickte anstellte. Okay, wahrscheinlich würde John, Freiluftfanatiker der er war, sicher so etwas Gesundes wie einen Spaziergang machen wollen, aber es blieben immer noch genügend Stunden übrig. 

Rodney zog seine Fleecejacke aus und krabbelte zu Johns aufs Bett. „Manchmal ist das die beste Nachricht, die man bekommen kann.“

John zog ihn auf sich. „Achtundvierzig Stunden. Du weißt schon, dass wir Weihnachten dann auch noch hier festsitzen?“

„Was kann uns besseres passieren? Schließlich haben wir alle Geschenke hier“, murmelte er gegen die Haut von Johns Hals, wo er unter seinen Lippen Johns Herzschlag spüren konnte. 

„Auch wieder wahr.“ John hob die Decke an und rollte sich darunter, dann hob er einladend eine Ecke an und Rodney schmiegte sich eng an ihm. 

„Bist du kalt!“, meinte Rodney anklagend. 

„Da wirst du mich wohl wärmen müssen“, lachte John. 

„Oh, mein Gott, bitte versuch dich nicht in zweideutigen Andeutungen.“ Rodney schob seine Hand unter Johns Pullover und glitt mit seinen Fingern durch die Haare auf Johns Brust. 

„Das war gar nicht zweideutig gemeint“, erwiderte John. „Aber du weißt doch, bei zwei Körpern mit unterschiedlicher Temperatur versucht die Natur ein thermodynamisches Gleichgewicht herzustellen, mehr will ich ja gar nicht.“ 

„Da kann ich dir bei helfen“, nickte Rodney und presste sich auf ganzer Länge gegen John. Er rieb sich gegen John und das wundervolle Gefühl in seinem Körper verstärkte sich.

John zog ihn noch ein weniger fester auf sich und im nächsten Kuss vergaß Rodney tatsächlich alles, war er je über Thermodynamik gelernt hatte. 

 

\------------------ENDE----------------

 

©Antares, Dezember 2017


End file.
